


snapshots

by friolento



Series: Publicity 'Verse [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Humor, Instagram, M/M, Married Couple, Publicity, Team Dynamics, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:22:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friolento/pseuds/friolento
Summary: snapshots of life at Avengers Tower, gross cuddling, goo, and all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> these chapters, btw, are probably all going to be really short. I mostly made this fic because I would get supershort ideas for domestic fluff and frankly i didn't want to write like 100 words of something and not have anything to do with it.
> 
> couldkillyouwithmypinkie - natasha  
> yourfavoritearcher - clint  
> biggreen - bruce  
> youknowwhoiam - tony  
> capsicle - steve

_*picture: Steve and Tony are cuddling on the couch, Tony’s wearing a huge sweatshirt and shitty sweatpants, Steve is in sweatpants and a t-shirt. They’re both asleep.*_

  

 **couldkillyouwithmypinkie** Gross.

 **yourfavoritearcher** It’s like watching mom and dad be all cute and couple-y. If you hear barfing from my floor, you know why.

 **biggreen** Leave them alone, it’s better than when we first moved into the tower and they constantly argued.

 **youknowwhoiam** Brucie, this is why you’re my favorite

 **capsicle** Aren’t parents _not_ supposed to pick favorites?

* * *

 

_*picture: Natasha, Clint, and Thor are playing Twister. Clint is in an awkward backbend over Thor, who’s sprawled precariously over Natasha. She’s in the splits and bending backward*_

  

 **youknowwhoiam** Who do you think will win?

 **biggreen** I’m tempted to say Clint, but Nat will murder me...so nat?

 **couldkillyouwithmypinkie** Good choice.

* * *

 

 

_*picture: Tony’s grinning up at holograms and doing something with a model of the suits.*_

  

 **capsicle** He’s so cute when he’s geniusing.

 **youknowwhoiam** Good thing I’m the genius one cap, because geniusing isn’t a word. And stop exposing me!

 **biggreen** Look out world, Tony has f e e l i n g s

* * *

 

 

*picture: Tony and Steve are smiling at each other over coffee. Their hands are linked and you can see Steve's wedding ring*

  

 **WHiHWorldNews** A candid photo of our favorite power couple!

 **capsicle** Tony framed this and it’s on his desk, in case anyone was wondering

* * *

 

 

_*picture: Tony and Steve’s left hands are showing off their wedding rings*_

  

 **youknowwhoiam** Happy anniversary to the love of my life. Seven years and it’s been great, even with our kinda stupid children.

 **capsicle** Love you too darling. And don’t insult the Avengers, they’re doing their best!

 **yourfavoritearcher** Gee thanks, dad…

 **youknowwhoiam** If that makes me the mom, I’m siccing Nat on you. We all know that I’m her favorite.

 **couldkillyouwithmypinkie** He’s not wrong.

* * *

 

 

_*picture: The team is covered in green goo. Natasha is sitting on the ground and making intense eye-contact with Clint. Bruce is mostly asleep on Thor’s shoulder, and Steve and Tony are smiling at each other.*_

  

 **youknowwhoiam** I had to burn down the suit, that goo smelled so bad.

 **capsicle** The poor person who had to clean all our suits…

 **youknowwhoiam** That's _me_! So clearly I deserve unlimited coffee. Or at least Barton not emptying the coffee pot before I come downstairs.

 **capsicle** Nice try babe. That much coffee isn't healthy.

 **couldkillyouwithmypinkie** Steve is trying to get the tower to cut down on coffee. Jokes on him though, because there are two scientists and two assassins who regularly work weird hours who will murder him for taking away their source of energy. I think he’s just pissed because he can’t feel the effects of coffee anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

*picture: Tony’s laughing and looking somewhere else with a rose tucked behind his ears. The Stark Mansion is visible behind him*

  

 **capsicle** We went to the Stark Mansion today to finally clear out some of Howard and Maria’s stuff and Tony showed me through the gardens. I couldn’t help but think about how freaking pretty he is.

 **youknowwhoiam** Love you too dumbass. Can’t say I miss my childhood home but I liked going there with you.

* * *

*picture: Clint and Natasha are staring intently at the TV screen. They’re playing MarioKart and they both look eerily blank.*

  

 **biggreen** For some reason, Mario Kart brings out the spy’s murderous sides more than actual missions do.

 **youknowwhoiam** I’m proud to say that nobody has managed to beat my high score yet.

* * *

*picture: Avengers in action, Cap is in the middle of throwing his shield, Iron Man is blasting something off camera, Natasha is strangling someone with her thighs, Thor is swinging, the Hulk is roaring at a doombot, and Hawkeye can be seen on a rooftop aiming for something.*

 

 **youknowwhoiam** How do we look?

 **yourfavoritearcher** Sexy, but not like we’re trying too hard. Like, sure, we’re trying, but it’s almost effortless.

 **biggreen** Wow…

* * *

*picture: Rhodey is teasingly swinging Tony around in a dance in the kitchen while Pepper laughs, leaning against the kitchen counter. All of them are wearing pajamas and Pepper has a wine glass in hand.*

 

 **couldkillyouwithmypinkie** What’s funny about this is that I’m certain that all three of these people could probably still kill me in their PJs.

 **helenawho** even stark?

 **couldkillyouwithmypinkie** He’s more cutthroat than most people give him credit for.

* * *

*picture: DUM-E is staring straight into the camera. His claw is tilted to the side like he’s confused*

 

 **youknowwhoiam** Happy birthday you complete disaster.

 **yourfavoritearcher** Happy birthday little bot!

* * *

*Tony is scowling at something in the distance. They’re at a gala, the bar is the background, and he’s dressed to the nines. There’s a full glass of wine in his hands.*

  

 **capsicle** Tony’s usually a scotch guy, but dealing with politicians can make anybody want wine.

 **yourfavoritearcher** He’s secretly a wine mom…

 **youknowwhoiam** Shut up, Barton!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: @theimmawitchbitch  
> also, helenawho is an OC. anybody who's not very obvious with their handle is probably gonna be an OC, otherwise I'll specify.


End file.
